1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of emblematics, and more particularly to the creation of a space or void between a primary rigid plate and the surface of an object it attaches to, to accommodate a secondary rigid ball marker plate sandwiched between the primary rigid plate and the object's surface to form a dual emblematic.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various ways to make emblematics have existed for years. As used herein, the term “emblematic” refers to any article of manufacture which displays a company or official logo, school identifier, or event, or other type of esthetic image for example. Distinguishing characteristics of emblematics typically include a fairly small and rigid surface plate providing space for a motif, the plate being typically made out of one or more of a myriad of plastics or metals of sufficient property to render a design thereon intended to display an insignia, logo, crest, or design. Emblematics are commonly used for such items as lapel pins, refrigerator magnet indicia, badges of rank. Emblematics can be attached to key chains, necklaces, bracelets, drinking glasses, cigarette lighters, money clips, belts, belt buckles, cars, or almost any surface intended to display a message or recognizable image. The primary function of the emblematic is to display a message or graphic design via the manufacturing process of casting, stamping, or printing on a rigid material.
The emblematic may or may not have a fastening mechanism to attach to another object; for instance, a coin is an emblematic which typically does not include a mechanism to fasten the coin to another object. For the most part however, emblematics have a fastening mechanism. The fastening mechanism could be any type of pin, hook, clutch, magnet, snap, glue, or similar mechanism. Nevertheless, such mechanism all serve to attach the emblematic. Hence, such fastening mechanisms are not new art and are included in the present disclosure for demonstration purposes and as such, all such methods of fastening are considered included in prior art.
In current or prior art, there are no known emblematics that have the significant advantage of having a primary rigid plate with space provided behind the primary rigid plate to hold a second emblematic; two wholly separate, complete and independent emblems that when combined form an expanded display revealing new information not contained in the emblematics used separately. Such dual emblematics by addition reveal a new message to the user by combining two emblematics forming larger indicia and a new picture. Thus, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a main or primary emblem with a unique space provided on the back of the emblem to accommodate a second emblematic of different sizes and shapes.
Focusing in more closely to the present disclosure, golf ball markers are one specific instance of a common emblematic. Golf ball markers are used either individually by themselves or as attached to another emblematic or surface such as a fabric. The golf ball marker can attach to a primary rigid plate that serves as a holder, as is the case of a divot fixer, or as in the case of a hat bill it can attach to the surface of the fabric. The most common method of attachment of a golf ball marker to a cap's surface is a magnet affixed to the golf ball marker. The magnet then is attracted to a ferrous surface either attached on top of or under the fabric surface. The most common method of attachment of a golf ball marker to another emblematic such as a divot fixer is also a magnet, but usually the magnet is in the primary rigid plate, not the golf ball marker.
In the art, no hint or reference has been contemplated of placing a golf ball marker behind another emblematic with a space provided to accommodate such a secondary rigid ball marker plate. No such primary rigid plate exists that can accommodate a secondary rigid ball marker plate that can slide behind a primary rigid plate via a space provided between the primary rigid plate and the surface of another object, but rather all present art attaches to the front of an emblematic holding device or surface of an object. Golf ball markers that attach to the front of a primary rigid plate hide part of the main emblematic design, thus hiding the main logo of the end user, or, as is the case with all other primary golf ball holder type emblematics such as a divot fixer, they have an unsightly void in the front when the golf ball marker is removed.
In all instances, even if the holder type is decorative under the marker, the front design of the holder is hidden when the ball marker is attached. The present disclosure can also hold many different sizes and shapes of secondary rigid ball marker plates behind the primary rigid plate without compromising the integrity of the piece whereas the holder with a void type cannot. The fastening mechanisms of the above mentioned golf ball markers and emblematic holders are primarily the magnetic type, but the fastening mechanism is not new to the art; the second emblematic sandwiched behind the primary rigid plate and the surface of an object is new to the art. The primary rigid plates of prior art may have a complete design, but the design on the primary or main emblematic is hidden under the second design of the golf ball marker thus subtracting from the overall message of the primary or main emblem, creating a lesser picture of the primary emblem, not more, and likewise less attractive.
Furthermore, tabs or tassels which can come in the form of ribbon tabs, rocker tabs, and bars, which hang from a primary rigid plate such as a lapel pin or the like do create a bigger picture, but are not readily removable to be used as a golf ball marker as the present disclosure affords and do not reside behind the primary rigid plate. Such tabs and the like are not stand alone emblematics either. They have unsightly holes or chain links and must be cumbersomely removed from the primary rigid plate. Thus, even though the tabs or tassels seemingly address the concept of installing an irregular shaped secondary rigid ball marker plate beside the primary rigid plate to create a bigger picture, the tabs or tassels are not a complete, separate and independent emblematic and are not readily removable and do not reside behind the primary rigid plate. The concept of being easily removable is lost and thus cannot be used as a golf ball marker holder as the present disclosure can. The lack of such a feature is commercially unattractive.
The present disclosure combines a secondary rigid ball marker plate “piggy backed” to the back of a primary rigid plate to create a somewhat bigger picture or message, for the secondary rigid ball marker plate is not completely hidden, thus being partially exposed, is readily removable to be used independently from the primary rigid plate.
Furthermore, if the secondary rigid ball marker plate behind the primary rigid plate is lost, the primary rigid plate does not become useless, but rather still displays its intended message regardless of the second emblematic. Continuing on in the advantages of the present disclosure, any new object with sufficient characteristics may be substituted into the space between the primary rigid plate and surface of an object the primary rigid plate is attached to. For instance, the space can accommodate an ordinary coin in so much as the coin is thick enough to fill the space and be frictionally held in place. No such art exists today, not even a golf ball marker and its holder, or tabs and tassels with a primary lapel pin type emblematic. No such current art alludes to such a concept because all current art are a primary rigid plate or object surface with an emblematic attached in front of the primary rigid plate or object surface. There is no such space as to frictionally hold an object such as a coin and no such primary rigid plates with a space for a secondary rigid ball marker plate between the primary rigid plate and the surface of an object the primary rigid plate is attached to, and finally there is no such primary rigid plate where the secondary rigid ball marker plate behind the primary rigid plate is readily removable to use as a golf ball marker, however, the secondary rigid ball marker plate does not necessarily have to be used as a golf ball marker. It can be used to simply portray a larger message.
The present invention includes certain criteria, namely, two unconnected, independent, and separate emblematics being readily and releasably combined, never hiding the main emblematic in any way to create a better larger message. Furthermore as previously stated such a concept opens the possibilities for a primary rigid plate to hold a coin or favorite lucky token of some type sandwiched between the primary rigid plate and the surface of an object the primary rigid plate is attached to, or additionally hold any type object that would render itself to be slid into the space, pocket or slot behind the main emblem and the surface of an object the primary rigid plate is attached to. Such concept is described in detail in the details section of the present application.
The space, pocket or slot on the back the main or primary rigid plate has major cost advantages as well when making emblematics. One primary emblem can be made for one company or school or event accompanied by many secondary rigid ball marker plates of regular or irregular sizes and shapes which cost much less. The two combined emblematics make up a myriad of different emblematics for one entity. Costs are significantly reduced for the manufacturer and thus for the end user. Secondary rigid ball marker plates may or may not be used as golf ball markers when combining emblematics may for general purpose be used primarily to display or convey a message, not a golf ball marker. For instance, a school might want the name of the school as the primary rigid plate and then use a secondary rigid ball marker plate, say a football, basketball, or baseball to promote an event or a seasonal sport, all interchangeable depending upon the season or time of event. The primary rigid plate can look good all by itself without the secondary rigid ball marker plates, but addition of the secondary rigid ball marker plate adds to the specificity of the sport or event at hand. Finally, the secondary rigid ball marker plate can be all sizes and irregular shapes and, as in the case of the situation when the secondary rigid ball marker plate is a ball marker, if the ball marker is lost, an alternative object such as a coin or favorite or lucky token can be put in its place. Nothing in present art addresses all the aforementioned advantages and all are primarily for golf ball marker use and with substantially a “round” ball marker.
Many types of emblematics holding a secondary rigid ball marker plate exist in current art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,955 issued to Lopez shows a golf ball marker holding device for use by a golfer that includes a top surface formed from a ferrous material, and having a low rim formed thereon and a rear surface having a pin secured thereto. A resilient, magnetic disk ball marker is held in a cavity defined by the low rim and the top surface, and is easily removed from the cavity to mark the location of a removed golf ball. The pin is secured in an article of clothing, and a butterfly-like clip is secured to the free end of the pin to hold the device to the article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,039 issued to Cope is a golf ball position marking assembly that includes a marker removably secured to a decorative or functional accessory item such as a ring, pendant, clip, belt, key ring, bracelet, buckle, divot tool, or the like. The marker is magnetically secured to a base in such a way that a golfer can quickly and easily detach it to mark the position of a golf ball, and as easily re-attach it when the time comes to play. The assembly is made of any suitable material, including plastics, metals, ceramics, and composites. If desired, it can include decorative or functional indicia such as precious stones, decorative etching or enameled ornamentation, the user's name or initials, memorable dates, advertising material, tournament logos, or golf club logos.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,088 issued to Tate is a ferrous object attached to or embedded within an article of golf clothing so that it is subject to the force of magnetic attraction of a magnet in a ball marker. A magnetic ball marker according to the invention has a body that can be stamped, painted, machined, or otherwise provided with surface embellishments, such as tournament logos, golf course crests, corporate logos, and other visual indicia that are favored by golfers. Unlike conventional golf ball markers, however, a ball marker according to the invention is provided with a thin, flat, permanent magnet that is attached to or embedded within the body of the ball marker. When the ball marker is moved into the proximity of an article of golf clothing modified according to the invention by the incorporation of a ferrous object therein, the ball marker will be attracted to the ferrous object and will cling to the article of golf clothing until purposely removed therefrom. The invention has particular applicability to golf headgear, such a hats and visors. The ferrous objects employed may be configured as thin metal sheets, discs, wafers, or strips attached to or embedded within the bill or a golf hat or visor. The magnet ball marker of the invention is then simply placed in contact with or even in near proximity to the area of the hat at which the ferrous object has been permanently attached. The magnetic ball marker will thereupon cling to the article of golf clothing until removed therefrom for use.
Thus, many different devices exist in prior art for making an emblematic that holds a secondary rigid ball marker plate, yet none addresses the significant and major advantages of the present disclosure. For example, no primary rigid plates in the art allow a secondary rigid ball marker plate to be sandwiched behind the primary rigid plate and in front of the surface of an object the primary rigid plate is attached to. This type of process, technique, method of manufacturing or technology has not been developed and has major cost advantages when making emblematics.